Pureblood Doll :)
by ProudSlytherinHouseMember
Summary: "Its not that simple" She cries as she tries to pull away from him "All you have to do is say it Ella" He whispered as their lips where centimetres away from each-others...their breaths mingling "I love you too" She whispered back as he inched forward... (Marauders Era)
1. Prolonge

_**A.N In this story some things in the original Harry Potter books will not happen. This is set in the Marauder Era and a lot of the Black Family will be mentioned as my character is suppose to be part of that family. Some of the original characters will be in the same year as others so Narcissa and Bellatrix will be in the same year but their not the same age. Andromeda will be the oldest then Bellatrix then Narcissa and then my character. Sorry if this confuses some people. :)**_

 ** _Start of the summer holidays_**

 ** _Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry had just finished less than two weeks ago and would be out for nearly another two months before they went back._**

 ** _For some people this wait was torture._**

 _He had been going through this for hours, his face was aching in pain and his body, was in imminence pain and felt like needles where being stuck in all over his body, as the bruises formed all over his body._

 _He lay on the ground breathing heavily as the sick crept up his throat surprising him as it fell out the corner of his mouth the bitter taste lay on the tip of his tongue._

 _His chest began to squeeze tightly, the burning in his throat as more sick just kept falling out of his mouth, he didn't know where this was coming from he hadn't had much to eat, he couldn't seem to catch his breath._

 _His body was shaking from the continuous torture, he closed his eyes and tired not to panic as he tried to slow his breathing down, which he couldn't seem to do. So he was panicking more._

 _His throat burned as he tired to breath, the pain in his chest intensified._

 _He tried not to scream as the pain hit him in waves starting off slow and then the longer it was held the worse it got, as the pain go worse his vision began to get blurry and hazy._

 _He couldn't make much of his surroundings, they where in the second living room basically his mother and fathers private debating room no one is allowed in this room unless their parents summon them._

 _He could tell due to how dark the furniture is, compared to the normal living room furniture its musty and older, the curtains are never opened and the only lighting around this room is the old style candles which never seem to die out._

 _This room was the only room with a working floo network, this was because their parents didn't want them to go anywhere without them knowing or to have anyone sneak in who was unwanted._

 _He looked longingly towards the fireplace as he pleaded with his body to move towards the floo but his body wouldn't budge every move he made worsened the pain. Even just breathing slightly was making his aching body worse._

 _He closed his eyes as tears clouded his vision making it harder to see and he wouldn't let her see how much she was effecting him when she was inflicting pain on him._

 _This wasn't what he wanted, all he wanted was to be different from his family but he didn't know if he could continue with this pain as his whole body shook desperately from the pain._

 _"Now are you ready?" His mothers voice droned on as she cackled, it wasn't a nice laugh, she stood above him like a dark omen, her long dark greasy like hair hung like a dark veil around her face as her face got into his._

 _Her whole demeanor made people intimidated and move out of her way in fear but she wasn't necessarily an ugly woman. She was actually very beautiful but her constant glare, emotionless facade and nasty personality made her ugly._

 _"I am never going to do it!" He just managed to spit out as he lost his breath and his whole body was burning like he had been set on fire and beaten by six bodybuilder quidditch players._

 _The young boy rolled onto his side as he spat out blood trying to catch his breath was the issue he felt like he had ran a marathon, as his heart hammered like a drill, the constant pain was making him to feel heavily nauseous._

 _He started to spew mostly blood and stomach acid which burned his throat and now he knew he was in serious trouble something wasn't right, he shouldn't have been spewing any blood._

 _His mother tauntingly began to walk towards him as she cackled, she began to circle around him like a predator as she began making noises to taunt him as she kicked him swiftly in the ribs a few times, there was definitely a crack that sounded throughout the room._

 _This knocked his breath away from him as he struggled to catch his breath back, the pain in his side was like an explosion as he cradled his side with his arms._

 _He couldn't do this anymore. He was giving up._

 _His vision was getting worse as his eyelids began to get heavier and heavier as he had no fibre in his body to fight with anymore._

 _There was a massive bang as the heavy doors of the living room smashed against the expensive walls as they where flung fully open, he looked through his blurred vision towards the door to see someone had interrupted his mother and they would pay._

 _The person swung something at his mother as she let out a loud squawk and fell onto the expensive couch, sprawled out like a star fish, she was knocked unconscious._

 _Someone was moving his sweat coated hair out of his sweat and grime drenched his face as he panted out in pain and let out a cry of joy, whoever it was they where going to make this pain go away, hopefully._

 _"Aww Merlin, we've got to get you to Potters" An angelic voice said sadly as their small gentle hands wrapped around his body and slowly dragged him into the fireplace as he cried out in pain as he breathed heavily but he had to go quickly before anyone could stop him._

 _As the person stood in front of him, he was finding it hard to hear and see but he could make out his baby cousins crazy curly long blond hair and crystal blue eyes anywhere, baby Ella, loved by all._

 _Him and Ella were more like siblings than cousins, they understood each other._

 _"Siri can you hear me? I shrunk down all of your stuff that I could pack and put in into your shirt pocket, okay... I love you. You have to promise you'll come back for me Siri like we planned, please" Ella pleaded desperately as she grabbed some shoo powder and placed it into her cousins hand, which he held tightly._

 _"I swear it, Ella" He said breathlessly to his cousin who kissed his forehead before she moved back waving to him as heavy footfall could be heard running into the room, he could just make out the figure of his dad, who Ella was trying to stop from getting to him._

 _"Potter Manor!" He cried with all his might as he watched his dad hit his baby cousin with the torture curse, her heartbreaking cries echoed in his head as he fell out onto the Potters marble floors a sobbing mess before he blacked out._

 ** _A.N Thank you so much for reading :)_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_The Black family house hold, Cynaus Blacks mansion_**

 ** _Not long after Sirius had left_**

 ** _The Black family had been seen as royalty for years in the sacred twenty eight until the heir of the Black family became a blood traitor, to those who where blood purists, which quickly became a massive scandal and gossip between the pure blood families even those not in the sacred eight._**

 _So when Cynaus Black heard his youngest daughter was involved in this scandal he was sure to fix that issue very quickly._

 _He was beyond mortified when he got the urgent owl from his sister Walburga he was practically seething, never in his life did he think his baby Estella would do something this outrageous._

 _He had woken up his wife who was a lot more calmer than himself, she had tried to calm him down before he had to go and collect her, he was beyond embarrassed. He demanded that she woke up all their daughters, he would show them what would happen if another was to stand out of line, again._

 _Druella had hurried to wake her eldest daughter, Andromeda asking her to wake up all her sisters and to be in the guest living room where the fireplace was, after her husband had left she knew all of them would be up most of the night._

 _Druella was worried for her youngest daughter she knew Cynaus wouldn't put up with the rebellious side their daughter had begun to show._

 _When he flooed there he seen his sister who appeared extremely shaken up as her white complexion was an unhealthy white colour and Orion, his cousin and his sisters husband, checking over his wife who seemed out of character as she let her emotions flow freely on her face, from surprise to rage to pain._

 _Cynaus could tell they hadn't had a chance to clean up the mess that had been made due to the blood stains and struggle marks on their floor, his eyes trained around the room as he spotted he._

 _There in the corner of the room sat his little Ella who couldn't have looked any smaller in that moment she was visibly shaking and had blood all over her white nighting gown, she looked at her father with a look of terror._

 _There was his first problem, she wasn't like every other Black as she wore her expressions on her sleeve a horrible weakness he'd have to get rid of even if he had to beat it out of her._

 _"Walburga, are you quite alright dear?" Orion questioned softly snapped him out of his glaring as he looked to his siblings, Walburga was looking at him with a sadness which could only be seen in her eyes as her emotionless facade dropped back into place, he knew how much Walburga had loved Estella and was excited for her and Sirius's wedding._

 _"Yes I am fine Orion. Dear brother are you here to pick up Estella?" Walburga said in her droning tone as Orion and her slowly walked towards a Cynaus who was keeping up his emotionless expression whilst seething underneath._

 _"Yes I am afraid I must apologise for Estella's actions it seems they will have to be taught again and this time more severally. I do truly hope you are unharmed dear sister" Cynaus voice echoed in the room as Ella tried to avoid looking at her father, she looked to the open door but knew she wouldn't get far without being caught making her punishment worse._

 _"I am uninjured it would seem, only a small bump to the head" Walburga said as her voice sounded bored and uninterested whilst all the adults stared at the panicking Estella who knew she was lucky if she lived after tonight._

 _"I am so very glad to hear. If use would not mind if we could discuss this at a later date" Cynaus said sharply as his daughter looked close to tears already as her father nodded his head for her to come to him._

 _She shakily walked towards her father as she could see the impatient look in his eyes, once she stood in front of him he placed his hand on her shoulder hard making sure to squeeze down as hard as he could to show her how angry he was._

 _"Of course Cynaus...although if Estella could tell us where Sirius has run off to then we could collect him" Orion spoke out calmly as his voice held a sharpness behind them, it was no question._

 _All of the adults emotionless eyes fell down to Estella's small frame as she looked to them nervously, if she didn't tell them she was in more trouble but if she did Sirius would be hurt again, Cyanus's large hands dug further into her shoulder blade._

 _"I do not know. I am deeply sorry" Estella's small shaky voice sounded out quietly around the room as she avoided their haunting eyes her father put more pressure on her shoulder, it was the wrong answer._

 _Cynaus's loud fake obnoxious laugh echoed around the room like there was thousands of him all laughing in her face, echoing in her head on repeat, soon Walburga and Orion all joined in making Ella feel smaller as the minutes passed by._

 _"Do not worry sister...cousin I will get it out of her and then pass the knowledge on" Cynaus said determinedly as he pushed his daughter with the force of his hard grip on her shoulder to the floo network._

 _As Cynaus and Estella had turned up in the quest living room, there family was all awake and sitting around confused as they took in their younger sisters appearance._

 _"My dear darling daughters! It would seem your youngest sister has embarrassed this family greatly including your younger cousin Sirius, who fled his home as his mother was disciplining him and your sister aided him" Cynaus's obnoxious laugh sounded around the room as he quickly struck his youngest daughters face being sure that it would leave a bruise._

 _The sisters on the couch all jumped at the whip like sound as their younger sister stood back up as though it hadn't happened with a wide face splitting smile on her face as a massive already bruising hand shape sat on her face and a cut on her lip from his rings._

 _This wasn't going to be good, Ella was never one to step up against their father she was always quiet and done exactly as she was told. They would joke that she had been their perfect little pureblood doll. This whole situation surprised them greatly._

 _"Disciplining! They where beating him every chance they could get and use knew that! Allowing it...even you mother" Ella said disgusted as tears clouded her vision she spat the blood in her mouth at her fathers feet who looked at her with disgust and her mother looked away ashamed with herself._

 _"I didn't care Estella. I never did but you will learn that what you did was more than unexceptionable. You will learn to be an obedient child barring pureblood wife. Who speaks when spoken to and does what the fuck shes told!" Cynaus shouted at her as she stared back defiantly prepared to argue back not prepared for him to hit her with a painful curse._

 _Her mother doing nothing to stop it closed her eyes and wiped away her fallen tear. Ella siblings all wanted more than anything to stop their father but they knew she would be punished worse if any of them got involved._

 _Her heartbreaking pain filled cries danced along the manor like music._

 _Her throat was raw and dry from all the screaming she let out over the several hours her father had continuously hit her with the torture curse, hitting her only for so long as to cause her great pain but not to cause her insanity._

 _She was sweating profusely, severely bruised from all the hits and kicks she had received and her whole body felt like she had been laying around in broken glass and continued to roll around in it._

 _She had been sick continuously, she was mostly bringing up blood and stomach acid, as her father lifted the curse and she was sure she had soiled herself._

 _She openly sobbed and began to beg for him to stop that she would do anything as she began to dry boke as their was nothing left for her to spew up._

 _Her siblings had been silently crying for the last few hours as tried to hide their faces from their sister and their father._

 _Her mother was letting out small cries even a few times had tried to began Cyanus to stop but he threatened to make her do the curse on her if she wasn't quiet, so she sat quietly in her chair trying to block out her daughter and her screams._

 _Her father grabbed her greasy, bloody hair dragging her off the floor as her body protested and her feet wouldn't work her knees constantly buckling from underneath her._

 _He continued to ignore this and drag her to the other end of the manor where the dungeon cells where and dumped her in one of the dirtiest cells that was there with no bed just the floor space._

 _"You will stay in here until you do as you where brought up to do" Cynaus laughed as he locked her cell walking away whistling happily to himself._

 _Ella continued to be sick as her body continued to ache until the pain became too much and she fell into a deep pitiful sleep._

 ** _A.N Thank you so much for reading :)_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Cynaus Blacks, Estate Manor_**

 ** _Getting prepared for The Ministry of Magics Grand Ball._**

 ** _Less than a week before Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry reopens for another year._**

The Ministry of Magic had sent out invitations to all the Sacred-Eight, Aurors and Pureblood families for their annual charities ball.

It was the same time every year and many Pureblood families did not turn up due to not wanting to associate themselves with the blood purists.

Most of the time it was the blood purists and suspected death eaters that attended the Grand Ball.

Most of the Black family attended as it was good to sort out wedding dates and persuade other Pureblood families to marry their offspring.

Cynaus Black always made a point of forcing his family and himself of going every year, he did put in the most money and with being the rightful heir to the Black house means he has to go and at least show his face.

He stood in his large body mirror trying to tie his tie but was struggling he couldn't seem to get it, frustrateing himself.

He could hear his wife's heals clicking as she approached her husband from behind, she was wearing an elegant rich blue dress, with her facial features looking beyond perfect.

Her handmade rich deep blue dress from the best Taylor's that money could buy, including all their daughters dresses.

The Black family all bought all their clothes from the same French taylors, they even had their school clothes personally made by them.

"Now...now dear stop fussing. Everything will be fine" His wife's sweet voice tutted at him as she fixed his tie, he gently caressed her small dainty arms.

He had missed her presence these passed few weeks with how he punished Estella his wife and even his other daughters had refused to speak to him.

It didn't matter how much he tried to explain his reasoning behind the punishment or how angry he got at them none of them would crack.

The eldest Black daughters and his wife slowly but surely all started to talk to him again apart from Estella, who had been a daddy's girl up until now.

He had always been very soft on with his daughters, he had always only wanted boys until he had his girls.

He treated the women in his home like queens, they got what they wanted when they asked or needed it.

He releases he did go too far but she had to fall in line, he wouldn't have anyone embarrassing the Black name.

He just didn't want for his younger daughter to have to be stuck with any of the lowest of the Sacred-Eight.

He wanted her to marry one of the best Pureblood families he could his other daughters where set and ready to be wed.

He had made she all his eldest daughters had the best Pureblood families before they were taken by any of the other Pureblood families looking for males.

His eldest Andromeda is set to marry her cousin Evan Rosier at the end of December.

His second eldest Bellatrix is set to marry Rodolphus Lestrange after she finishes school, no date had been set.

His second youngest Narcissa is set to marry Lucius Malfoy the summer after she finishes school due to both of the young people being madly in love.

"I just don't want anyone to ridicule her. I know I shouldn't have been so hard on her but I think the message sunk in" Cynaus said the sadness clear in his voice as his wife looked sickened by the thought of what happened.

She couldn't be intimate with him after she seen a side to him she never wanted to see again, she only gave a small kiss on the cheek to keep appearances up.

"I really am sorry Druella I'm really trying to make up for what happened. I was just so upset. It won't happen again" Cynaus pleaded as he stroked his wife's beautiful face lovingly.

"One time was too many Cye. We will just have to see with how things go" Druella said positively as she fixed his tie and kissed his cheek walking quickly out of the room.

Druella left Cynaus to his dark thoughts as he replayed what he had done to his youngest daughter.

The house elves were running about cleaning up the house and preparing the house family members for the ball, making them look elegant and smart.

Druella walked all the way down the expensive grand stair case and along the old fashioned corridor to her youngest daughters room.

Estella looked like perfection. She had this certain glow about her that made everyone stop and look to her. She was one of the prettiest young woman in the Sacred-Eight that was left.

Her long curly nearly white hair was wrapped into a beautiful knot at the top of her head with small curls framing her face.

This was one thing she didn't have in common with any of the Black or Rosier (mums side) family she had blonde hair instead of black and her eyes where a crystal blue not grey or green.

She looked more like a Malfoy.

After much investigation it turned out that on the Rosier side Ella's great-great-great grandmother had the same hair and eyes.

Her face didn't have much makeup on leaving her natural beauty to shine through as her hourglass figure was shown of with her long floor length off the shoulder wine colour dress.

"You look beautiful sweetheart" Druella smiled to her daughter who looked at her mother emotionless and smoothed out her dress.

"Thank you mother" Estella said shortly as she glided past her mother and down to the guest living room to wait with her sisters for their father and mother.

Druella shuddered out a saddened breath as she watched her once overly happy child walk away saddened and traumatised possibly forever, by the hands of her own father.

She could remember all the times she would bring so much light and love into this dark and evil infested manor.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Estella was six_

 _All of Druellas_

 _A loud childish laugh rang out in Cynaus's dark office room in the house, none of the kids where suppose to go in there._

 _Although Estella didn't seem to mind about the rules as long as she was having fun the she didn't really care._

 _"I wonder what that strange noise was" A younger Druella said as she could hear her husbands leather shoes clicking along the expensive corridor floors._

 _Another small giggle came from under her husbands desk as he came in his office looking at his wife in confusion, she hated this room of the house._

 _"I say Cynaus have you seen our daughter Estella. I just can't seem to find her" Druella said in her fake wondering tone making Cynaus smile warmly._

 _"No I could not tell you dear wife I haven't seen her all day" Cynaus said as he walked around to his chair sitting down firmly making sure not to hit his daughter with his feet._

 _"Raaa!" A small happy laugh came from his youngest daughter as she jumped on him in his chair, trying to scare him._

 _"Oww! Ella you gave me such a fright" Cynaus said acting surprised as he cuddled his laughing daughter close to him._

 _Druella began to tickle her gently as she let out another set of laughter as her father held her in place, making them all laugh._

 _The Black Manor was a bright and laughter filled place as Estella was bringing back the life at the Black Manor as she made everyday a good day._

* * *

"Ready to go sweetheart?" Her husbands voice gently called out to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist she leaned into his touch.

"She's not the same Cye. Things have got to change" Druella said quietly as he heard the heavy sadness laced behind her words.

Cynaus let out a heartfelt sigh as his heart clenched, he loved his daughters but he had hurt his baby Estella and there was no way of coming back from it.

The couple quietly made there way down the grand staircase to the guest living room where all their daughters where waiting for them.

All of their eldest daughters where talking amongst themselves as Estella sat in silence with her face left emotionless, the royal Black look.

Their eldest daughter, Andromeda, was wearing a high neck purple elegant dress with her long golden brown hair and facial features beautifully made up.

Their second eldest daughter, Bellatrix, was wearing a detailed black dress which complemented her dark curly messy hair, she didn't wear much make up apart from the black eye shadow and lipstick.

The second youngest daughter, Narcissa, was wearing a long floor length detailed golden dress which would catch many people's eyes, due to how well it complemented her long straight raven black hair and her beautiful facial features.

"Aww my beautiful daughters use all look spectacular. Now tonight there will be many questions asked about Estellas involvement in Sirius's escape. It was all nonsense Estella was never involved" Cynaus said sharply leaving no room for arguments as all his daughters replied a 'yes father'.

"Now tonight I would like it if use spent some time with your arranged others for the forcible future. While we try and get Estella a fiancé" Cynaus said happily with a small smile gracing his face.

"Ohh I am so excited to see Lucius!" Narcissa said delighted with a small squeal as she fixed her face in the mirror.

Andromeda loved a little afraid as she seemed lost in her thoughts, tears clouding her eyes that she quickly wiped away.

A small glove covered hand slipped into her larger glove covered hand and gave a little squeeze, she looked to her side to see Ella holding her hand as a form of quiet comfort.

This made Andromeda smile brightly as her younger sister showed some form of affection since the incident, she squeezed her hand back.

Soon they were all getting themselves ready to leave through the fireplace, which was practically polished with how many times it is washed.

 ** _A.N THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS WAS JUST REALLY A FILLER CHAPTER TO SHOW HOW ESTELLA HAS CHANGED :)_**


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

**_The Ministry Of Magics Grand Ball_**

The celebration was an hour in already as Cynaus's family turned up. Strolling in through the massive golden plated doors of the ballroom.

The ballroom it's self was glorious, decorated for perfection.

There was a nature pattern, a fully grown tree stood in the middle of the dance floor glowing beautifully as fireflies light up the tree like muggle Christmas lights.

Floating around the large tree and numerous flowers that where placed all around the ballroom where curious relaxed fairies.

Andromeda and Ella where at the back of their family who strutted ahead instead of taking any interest in their surroundings.

Ella however was completely mesmerised by the beauty of the nature and how some of the plants are made out artistically.

Some of the plants where designed to represent honourable people from the wizarding world and other plants made out normal day to day items and creatures.

The walls all had real life like flower wall shrubs, the different colours all clashing together was mesmerising.

Similar to the floating candles in Hogwarts great hall there was floating flowers of all different pastel colours.

There was even a section where people could walk through an enchanted maze made to make people feel happier.

Andy sighed out as she glanced around the hall, making eyes with a handsome brown haired gentlemen looking straight at her smiling brightly.

Andy felt her heart beat speed up at his intense look and the glint in his eyes.

He wore a checkered black and grey suit like many of the other men but his suit complemented his body, his muscles under his shirt rippled with every breath he took.

He winked at her checking him out as he had just done to her, his cheeky smirk making Andes body feel all hot and bothered.

Andy quickly turned her attention to Ella who looked around in wonder before her whole face turned emotionless all in less than a few seconds pulling Andy with her by hand striding in step with the rest of their family.

All eyes are drawn towards them as though they where royalty, hushed whispers spreader throughout the ball room.

Echoing all around the hall like a long whisper, making Ella shift uncomfortably.

Many families where already there and had begun to mingle and chat amongst themselves.

The Black family made there way to their unofficial table which was covered in a beautiful gold colour silk, the centre pieces where fantastic magical floating glowing golden flowers.

All tables had different magical centre pieces making them look amazing.

There sat at the table was Walburga Black, her son and her husband as Cynaus and his wife were swept away by the other high placed adults of the families.

Ella and her siblings all sat down elegantly at their table as her siblings talked amongst themselves where as Ella would happily be anywhere else.

She absolutely hated any form of celebration with her family, it was just a time for her to be a show pony to one day be sold off to the highest ranking family who wanted her.

She looked to all the peaceful floating flowers in the sky she couldn't help but wonder what life would be like if she was born in a non-blood purist family.

The only person who had ever understood her fully was Sirius and yet he had left her to deal with the consequences of his actions.

He was suppose to come back but he never did, didn't even send a discreet owl asking if she was alright.

"Ella?" She turned her head to see her big sister smiling at her with a smile which was only ever for her, Bellatrix wasn't known for being kind but with Ella she was only ever kind.

"Are you okay?" She asked Ella as she gently grasped her hand in hers, Ella smiled weakly as she squeezed her sisters hand reassuringly.

"Well it seems our fiancés want to join us" Narcissa squealed as she sat at the other side of a emotionless Ella, Andy was no where in sight.

"Is that okay Ella?" Bella asked her patiently as Narcissa looked at her pleadingly to which Ella smiled weakly again nodding her head.

Ella had never met any of the girls fiancés every time they had come around the house Ella had stayed in the gardens or her room.

Rodolphus Lestrange walked closer to us smiling brightly at all three girls before kissing a blushing Bellatrix's face making his smile wider at her reaction.

"Good evening ladies, I believe we haven't had the pleasure of meeting yet Bella talks about you constantly. Rodolphus Lestrange" Rodolphus said kindly as he held his hand out to Ella who looked to her older sister.

She looked so nervous at Ella and Rodophus, Ella realised she must really like him making Ella smile genuinelybefore gently shaking his outstretched hand.

"Ella Black" She said gently surprising everyone sitting with her, she hadn't spoke properly to any of her family in weeks.

"It's a pleasure Miss Black" Rodolphus said in a fake posh voice as Ella started to laugh softly at it making her sisters feel nothing but relief.

"Please just call me Ella" Ella said happily to Rodolphus how smiled brightly at her making her smile brightly back at him.

Bella squeezed Rodolphus hand gently as a way of thanking him and showing how grateful she was to have him as she kissed his cheek lovingly.

He had managed to make Ella laugh and smile, maybe she just needed time away from the family and it would be easier for her to heal.

He looked down at a smiling Bella and hoped this could be their life after marriage he wasn't stupid to know that there was a war coming he just hoped that their love would last.

His parents lived a loveless life, hateful words spat at each other constantly. Having children as a way to make their name continue on in the wizarding world.

His father had two mistresses and left his wife to care for all the children making his children resent him and his wife found it hard to show much affection to her children.

Rodolphus didn't want that life, he wanted to have a wife who loved him as much as he would love her.

He wanted to have beautiful children as long as the woman he loved wanted them too or could even have them.

"Ella this is my handsome fiancé Lucius Malfoy" Narcissa said ecstatically as Ella looked surprised to see another man sitting at her other sisters side.

There sat Lucius with a deviously smirk on his flawless face his hair an extremely light blonde making it almost white.

Ella smiled kindly as she shook his outstretched hand firmly, there was something about him that scared her slightly.

"Ella Black it's lovely to meet you" She said kindly as Lucius' smirk got wider at her words.

"Well I'm sure everyone knows who you are Miss Black" Lucius said making Ella pull her hand away sharply as her face turned emotionless.

Narcissa hit Lucius with a murderous look Bella could feel her temper getting the best of her as Rodolphus pulled her against his chest so she wouldn't kill him.

"No disrespect Miss Black, it was suppose to just be a harmless joke I am deeply sorry" Lucius said guiltily he had just tried to make a joke to hopefully make Ella like him as much as she seemed to like Rodolphus.

"No harm done. If use would excuse me" Ella said bluntly as her emotionless face stayed the same as she gracefully stood up and made her way to the enchanted garden.

"Lucius" Narcissa said sadly as she watched her sister leave them, she made to stand when Bellatrix's hand fell to her arm she shook her head firmly.

"Give her some time" Bella said sadly as she cuddled deeper into Rodolphus's muscular toned chest to which he rubbed up and down her side comfortingly.

Ella walked absently around the large enchanted garden as the beautiful candles danced around the garden peacefully.

Everything around Ella seemed so peaceful and happy even her siblings but Ella just couldn't seem to find anything that made her feel any form of peace.

She made her way around the garden without much thought as she stared at all of the beautiful plants and even harmless wildlife.

A small bunny bounded over to Ella happily making Ella laugh kindly as she crouched down to its level.

It rubbed itself all over Ella's hand and legs making her smile widely as she rubbed the eager little bunny's head softly.

It made sounds of contentment as it hopped off down the path and looked back at her for her to follow as she walked swiftly after the happy bunny.

The bunny got faster and as she did as she began to chase after it before she fell through a large bush real life like wall.

The bunny vanished magically in a puff of blue smoke making Ella gasp in realisation that all the magical animals are very similar to Patronus's.

Ella turned to see her eldest sister practically eating the face of off another young man with brown hair, she didn't recognise him and he definitely wasn't her husband.

Ella coughed rather loudly as her sister shot off of the boys lap she was sitting in, looking to her younger confused sister who looked a little hurt.

"Ella, hey...I...this..." Andy began to stutter as Ella looked more hurt as the nervous young man jumped up and walked towards the pair.

"Who's this?" Ella asked calmly as Andy shifted around nervously as the young guy wrapped an arm around her waist and she didn't push him away.

"Hi Ella right? I am Ted Tonks" Ted said friendly as he held out his hand to Ella which she stared at before shaking emotionlessly.

"No. Who is this?" Ella asked Andy firmly her voice cracking slightly making Andy feel tears clouding her vision.

"This is Ted Tonks my real fiancé. That no one knows about" Andy said as tears rolled down her face quickly making Ella scoff loudly.

"We always talk about trust and being honest with each other and you couldn't even do that for me" Ella said shortly as she turned sharply walked through the magical wall and back to the ballroom.

Ella began to walk back towards the Black table where Alphard Black sat and his new bride was sat, Ella had been very close with her uncle Alphard.

Ella sat down elegantly as her uncle smiled widely at her and his bride smiled a little wider and seemed to be very happy.

"Baby Ella! How are you dear?" Alphard Black cheered loudly as he squeezed Ella into a large bear hug making Ella crack a small smile as she hugged him back tightly.

She could feel her whole fake demnour crack as she held on tighter for a little while longer as tears dribbled down her face, she could feel someone wiping them away gently.

She looked up to see her uncles new wife smiling warmly as she gently wiped her tears away and her uncle must have known something was wrong as he rubbed her back reassuringly.

As she pulled back she could feel magic touching her face as her uncles wife discreetly fixed her make up for her, as though nothing happened.

Ella smiled thankfully at her new aunt and kissed her uncles cheek as a way to show her thankfulness.

"How are you Ella baby?" Her uncle Alphard asked as he rubbed his hand on her back comfortingly as she smiled at him.

"Things have been hard uncle Alph. Dad wasn't happy with what happened with Sirius and they keep asking where he is and I can't do that to him" Ella said determinedly making her uncle and his wife smile wide.

Ella was still in there. They hadn't killed her spirit.

"Sorry how rude of me I am Estella Black but please call me Ella" Ella said kindly as she shook hands with her new aunt who smiled brightly at her.

"Hello dear I have heard a lot about you and your cousin Sirius. I am Diandra Weasley" She said nervously as Ella looked to her uncle who was smirking in shock.

"It's lovely to meet you. Uncle Alph you could be disowned" Ella whispered laughing to her uncle and new auntie who couldn't look happier.

"I am going to be disowned anyway. I gave most of my money to Sirius when he ran away and I made you a private account if you ever need it. Dia and I can't have any children of our own" Her uncle Alph said as he kissed Diandra on the side of the head she looked sadly.

"We wanted to tell you and see you maybe for the last time ever before the news got out about what I did for Sirius and it will soon. I wanted you to meet your new aunt as well before we went into hiding" He said sadly as they held each other's hands tightly as Ella smiled at them sadly.

"I love you guys and I will miss you" Ella said smiling to her new auntie and her favourite uncle.

Cyanus walked towards his brother, sister in law and daughter coughing loudly to show his presence as Ella's whole body went stiff.

"Estella come here please" Cynaus called to his daughter who immediately complied she stood up and moved right beside her father, her face emotionless and her body posture straight and stiff.

"I have someone I want you to meet" Cynaus said lovingly to her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders kissing her forehead as she stayed stiff.

As they walked towards an old couple who both have a sour face and there were two children who sat there looking bored.

Two sons one a lot older than the other with long dark brown hair and there was another one who was younger with deep raven black hair.

The Nott brothers, Alex Nott is the older one who is a lot more nicer of the two he has a kind heart but does what his family tell him to do.

Jordan Nott is a lot younger than his older brother Alex and he's suppose to be the worst. The little rich boy who gets what he wants and makes others do as he wants.

"This is my daring daughter Estella Black, Estella this is the Nott family. Mr and Mrs Nott and their sons. Alex and Jordan" Cynaus said to Ella who smiled politely at the Nott family.

"She is very beautiful. Those wide hips she'll definitely be good for child birth and strong beautiful features. I like her" Mrs Nott said as she poked and prodded Ella's body and even gave Ella who seemed nervous a glamorous smile.

Mr Nott was a handsome man but his emotionless face made him seem a lot uglier than he actually is.

Mrs Nott looked like a glamour model and wore a sea blue dress that hugged her right. When she kept her features emotionless she seemed ugly but when she smiled she was beautiful.

"It's a pleasure to meet use" Ella said to the family politely as Mrs Nott continued to touch her somewhat inappropriately.

Jordan looked uninterested as he nipped his fathers ear off about something his dad ignoring him as he stared at his wife.

Alex looked to his mother embarrassed as he tried to get her to stop poking Ella, who tried not to let it show that it was bothering her.

"Estella please may I steal a dance from you?" Alex asked Ella quickly and she nodded her head eagerly to get away from Mrs Notts wandering hands.

Alex slowly waltzed around the dance floor keeping a respectable distance from Ella and his hands where could be seen.

"I am truly sorry for my mother. She's terribly excited for grandchildren and I have kept her waiting for a few years" Alex said kindly as he twirled a much smaller Ella out and back in near his muscular body.

"I don't know if you know but you are suppose to pick a brother of my family. I do hope you pick me I would respect any wishes you had" Alex said warmly as he pulled Ella a little closer to his body as they continued to just sway to the music.

Ella felt nothing romantic towards Alex, it was a shame but she knew if she had to choose who she was being given to like a show pony. She hoped it would be him.

He didn't seem evil or cruel like many of the pure blood men where Ella's sisters had gotten lucky but she knew Andys arranged fiancé was a nasty piece of work from what she had been told.

"I would choose you. My only wish would be I could hopefully finish school first before we are properly married" Ella said quietly as Alex hand caressed her cheek he hummed in agreement.

"We can do that" He said to her happily as he kissed her cheek on the middle of the dance floor as a way of possession before he escorted her back to their awaiting parents.

"She has agreed. We agreed to wait till she has finished school" Alex said confidently as he shot a look at his father for him to stay quiet, his father gave a defeated nod to him.

Alex held Ella's hand exceptionally tight in his massive hands, the grip was starting to hurt Ella's fragile small fingers.

Alex's mum smiled so wide as she opened her purse and pulled out an ancient green engagement ring box before handing it to Alex.

When Alex opened it there wasn't a normal engagement ring this was a old family airloom, the metal was a clear silver and the diamond was a crystal blue. The ring looked new so it must have been well looked after.

Cynaus looked ecstatic as Alex silently asked for Ellas hand as she smiled forcibly and put out her hand, Alex smiled widely as he carefully placed the ring onto her left hands finger.

She couldn't help but stare at it. The ring was gorgeous and she could feel the heaviness in her heart, she didn't want this.

She looked to her father who couldn't help but smile at his daughter proudly, he thought she would never be accepted by any of the respectable pureblood families and here she was engaged.

The proud and happy look on her fathers face made her heart warm. She didn't have a choice anyway she might as well stay with a good man like Alex.

It wasn't long before Cynaus Blacks family made their way home for the night.

Ella's new fiancé giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek as Ella smiled kindly at him.

But she couldn't get rid of the horrible dewing every time she was around him.

There was no spark, maybe it was a made up thing that people just told in stories.

She hoped it was. Either that or she was stuck with a man she couldn't love for life.

 ** _Thanks very much for reading :)_**


End file.
